Rin Mustang, The Wolves' Flame Alchemist
by Alchemist Mew Mew
Summary: a new girl is sent by Roy to travel with the Elric brothers. But she's not like any girl, just like Ed, she has automail limbs. She also has automail wolfears and tail. Story is better than summary. Trust me. plz R and R! wrathxOC edxOC alxFOC
1. A new traveling partner!

Okay, well…………….. ummm… first FMA story here, so please be nice! KK, thanks!

Title- Rin Mustang, the Wolves'-Flame Alchemist.

By- Alchemist Mew Mew

Disclaimer- I **DON'T** own any FMA characters, only Rin, Mika, Erika and some others!

Chapter one: A new traveling partner!

"…And that's your mission." Came the voice of Roy Mustang.

"Got it," a female voice said, "I will do my best." They were in Col. Roy Mustang's office, just the two of them, because First Lt. Hawkeye was off today. Roy was in his uniform, and the girl, who seemed to be in her teens, had pitch-black hair, tipped with a misty-blue. The side-bangs were longer than the rest. She wore tall black boots that stopped a few inches below her knees. She had short, jean shorts, and a navy blue tank top that showed her stomach. This girl was equipped with a sword, which was attached to an indigo strap around her hips. She also had a crimson collar around her neck that had a State Alchemist's silver pocket watch attached to it. Her right arm and right leg were made of automail… but she also had automail wolf-ears and tail… On both hands, strangely enough, the same type of gloves that Roy had. Same colors, too.

"Good luck finding them, Rin." Roy said.

"Thanks. Let's hope it won't be too hard to find them." Rin said with a sigh, leaving the room. Roy waved goodbye.

XXX

Rin walked out of the military building, then out of the city onto a dirt path. _'Rrrrrrggggg… how am I gonna find two boys in this huge area!' _Rin thought. "Hmmm… well, I guess it should be a bit easier to find them, because they're an odd pair—one is in a suit of armor, and the other's a tiny shrimp. Jeez… Roy emphasized his words when he said 'tiny shrimp', so I'm guessing he's reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy small… Heh, I soooooooooo can't wait to meet Edward and Alphonse…" she looked around. "Man, I have GOT to stop talking to myself."

She walked forward, but was still thinking on how to find these guys. _'Well, I could always just sniff 'em out. …Y'know, I think I'll do that!'_ Rin clapped her hands together, then, instead of putting them on the ground, she put a hand on each shoulder. There was a flash of light, and Rin was nowhere to be seen. What stood in her place was a black wolf with automail ears and tail, and misty-blue-tipped paws. The wolf had a crimson collar, with the State Alchemist's silver pocket watch dangling from it. Her 2 right legs -front and back- were automail. This wolf was obviously Rin.

Wolf-Rin put her nose up to the sky to try and catch the Elric brothers' scent. She got it. They weren't far, but not even CLOSE, to being near. Rin put her nose to the ground and sniffed. She ran in the direction they were in.

Along the way, she got weird glances from people. They had probably never seen a wolf with mechanical body-parts. Even the dogs gave her weird looks as she passed by.

She was trotting out of the town when a little blonde-haired girl dropped her doll without even noticing. Rin stopped and gently picked up the doll with her teeth. She trotted over to the girl, wagging her tail kindly. She let the girl take the doll from her jaws, then pat her on the head before what seemed to be her mother, came over.

"Come on, Mika. We have to go home." The mother said.

"Okay mommy!" the girl said. Then, looking over her shoulder, she said, "thank you, doggie!"

"Let's go, Mika." The mother said.

Rin stood there, staring at the ground. That name ran through her head over and over again. _'Mika… Mika………………… Mika………….. Mika...' _Rin was shouting in her own head. _'Mika… no… don't leave us, Mika… … Mika, MIKA!'_

**SHORT! FLASHBACK!**

Rain everywhere… no, it wasn't rain… it was blood. It was raining blood. A little black-haired girl and a dark-brown haired girl were surrounding another girl and a wolf. --A misty-blue wolf, with no metal limbs--. Both girls were crying. The girl in the center also had dark-brown hair. She was not crying. In fact, neither she nor the wolf were even moving. It looked as though neither of them were even breathing.

"MIKA! LIFESAVER! No… please no…!" one girl cried.

"Mika! Lifesaver! Don't leave us, we need you! No, no, NO! Mika! Lifesaver!" the other girl screamed tearfully.

The dark-brown haired girl who was crying had blood sprayed on her. She and the black-haired girl were screaming for help, but no one came.

**END!**

Rin-Wolf finished that horrible memory. She shook her head, as if to try to shake the bad thoughts away. She put her nose to the ground, and started following the trail again.

XXX

Soon it was nightfall. Even though she was in wolf-form and had excellent night-vision, she thought it would be a good idea to rest up. To turn herself back human again, she slapped her paws together best she could, (one front paw and one back paw), then touched one of her hind paws again, FLASH! She was human-Rin again, clothes and all!

Rin looked up at the trees. She was walking on a forest-lined road, so seeing trees wasn't that weird. She jumped up on a tree-branch and propped her back against the trunk. There she slept.

It was pretty much the same for the next 2 days. But the good thing was, was that she was getting closer to her targets each day.

XXX

On the fourth day's morning, after sniffing the ground for like, 4 hours, she finally found what she was looking for. Al in his armor, and Ed walking next to him. Rin ran full-speed toward them. Ed must have heard her, because he turned his head around to see what the noise was about. Rin dodged around him, then darted in front of them. She howled a greeting.

All Ed and Al had to say about that was, "Wha?"

"Whoa… look, Brother!" Al said, pointing to Rin. "That wolf has automail limbs, just like you."

"Yeah… and also automail ears and tail. Ya' don't see that every day." Ed said. "Well, we have to keep going…" Al nodded, and he and his brother walked past her.

"Wait—"Al said turning to look at Ed, "d-did that wolf have… a State Alchemist's silver watch!" They both turned around to see if it was true. What they saw was a flash as Rin turned back human. Now Ed and Al were dumbstruck.

"Okay… I'm sorry for howling at you." Rin said. "I'm Rin."

"Wait, wait, wait." Ed said. "So you can turn yourself into a WOLF?" Rin nodded. "And you also have automail wolf ears and tail?" Rin nodded again.

"Yup. Long story." She said. "And I also have an automail arm and leg. It's the same arm as you, look." She was right, just like Ed, they both had it on their right arms.

"Wait." Al said, "I'm still confused. Why are you here?"

"Okay. Let's sit down over here and I'll explain everything to you." Rin said.

They sat down under some trees.

"Alright. First off, I'm Rin Mustang."

"WHAT?" Ed yelled. "M-MUSTANG? ROY HAS A DAUGHTER?"

"What?" Rin asked. "No, no. Roy Mustang is my uncle. He's my father's brother."

"He… He never tells us ANYTHING." Ed said, fuming. "DAMMIT!"

"Come to think of it, you do look like him a lot. The black eyes are similar. And the hair." Al said.

Ed finally calmed down some. "Hey, I see you're a State Alchemist." Rin nodded.

"Yup." She said. "I'm called the Wolves'-Flame Alchemist. I already know that you are the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"That's a nice second name." Alphonse said. "I can see the wolf part, but why add the 'flame'?"

Rin showed up a hand. She snapped her fingers, and, just like Roy, a spark of fire jolted into the air. "Okay, enough of that… Now I'm gonna tell you why I'm here in the first place. …I received a mission… to help you find the Philosopher's Stone."

"What!" Edward said, surprised.

"Hey, don't yell at me, yell at Roy. He's the one who issued it to me." Rin said. She silently said 'sorry' to Roy. The next time Ed sees him, he might want to watch out.

"ARGH!" Ed said, fuming again. "I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"So we have a… new traveling partner?" Al asked meekly.

"Yup, I guess you do. And besides, now it should be a bit easier for you." Rin said. "I can find meat and things for you when I'm in wolf-form."

"Are you totally sure that was your assignment?" Al said. He looked at his brother, who was still rampaging around, cursing Roy. "Brother, stop it. You look like a… umm, an idiot." Edward stopped rampaging, but he didn't stop silently cursing Roy.

"Well, should we go?" Rin asked.

"Hold on, wait just a minute!" Ed said. "You just come up to us and say that you have to travel with us, just like that?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…" Rin started.

"I know it's weird Brother, but apparently she has been given a mission to stay with us. And she must be telling the truth, she's even a State Alchemist." Alphonse said. Rin tapped her silver watch that was on her crimson collar.

"Rrg, fine." Ed gave up. "She can stay with us. But the next town BETTER have a phone! I'm gonna give Mustang an earful of what I have to say!"

Rin looked down. "Umm… Am I your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Edward said.

"Yes, of course you are, Rin, why?" Al said kindly.

"Well," she said with her head still down, "one has to cherish friends and family, because before you know it, they could be gone…"

Ed and Al glanced at each other, then back at Rin. "Something… happened to you?" Ed asked quietly. Rin slowly nodded her head. She bit her lip, holding back a loud sob.

"My… ….sisters…" is all she said.

"…Oh." Alphonse said.

"Well, sorry." Ed said, not unkindly. "You can come with us." Rin lifted her head.

"Thanks." She said.

'_But I'm still gonna give Mustang a piece of my mind…'_ Ed thought. But instead, he said, "We were on our way to Gratune, a city in the East."

"Oh. That's cool, I guess." Rin took a guess. "Following a rumor about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed stared at her, as if a ringer above his head went 'ding-ding-ding!' He nodded slowly.

"Y… Yeah…" Ed stated.

"Oh, I just HAVE to try this before we leave for Gratune." Rin thought out loud. "Roy told me it's very funny."

"What, what did Mustang tell you that is supposed to be funny?" Edward said. He and Al both knew that when Col. Roy Mustang thought there was something funny, it usually meant it was totally UN-funny. And by UN-funny, that means like torture for Ed.

Rin laughed. "Hey Ed, how would you categorize yourself?"

"Umm… wha?" Edward didn't understand.

"Well…" Rin started. "I would categorize you somewhere in-between…"

Al got ready to grab his brother, already knowing what would happen.

"What? Where would you categorize me?" Edward yelled, getting anxious.

"I would categorize you somewhere in-between… a _GNOME_ and a _MIDGET_!"

"WHAT?" Edward yelled. "How dare you call me small, what do wanna squish me like a tiny, tiny bug, you wolf-eared freak!"

At those words, 'wolf-eared freak', Rin started attacking back at Ed, who was trying to pound her. He couldn't reach because Al was holing him back. It seemed that Alphonse was so used to seeing his brother freak-out, that he knew when the short-jokes were coming. He put a leg out to stop Rin from mauling his brother.

"Wolf-eared freak! Don't call me a wolf-eared freak, you pip-squeak! You don't have the right to call me a wolf-eared freak because you are SO SMALL! Small! Small! Small!"

"You quit calling me small! Hey look there's the moon, so go howl at it, wolf-girl!" Ed evilly said.

"Shrimp!"

"Mega-weirdo! Arooooooooooooooooo…! Arooooooooooooooooooo!" Ed started making howling sounds, like a wolf.

"Oh yeah!" Rin said, clapping her hands together. She placed them on the ground, and a big rock-sign came up. The sign was pointing at Ed, and it said 'small!'

All of a sudden, Al started chuckling to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!" Rin and Ed said at the same time, whipping around to face Al.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, it's just… you remind me of a brother and sister."

"Really?" Rin said, calming down.

"We do?" Edward said blankly. Alphonse nodded.

Rin glanced up at the sign that said 'small!'. "Oh, sorry." She said, clapping her hands together and placing them on the sign. In a flash, the sign disintegrated. Alphonse finally let go of Ed.

"Ok, sorry I called you short." Rin apologized.

"Hmph. Then I guess I'm sorry I called you a wolf-eared freak." Ed admitted.

They started walking, when Rin stopped. Ed and Al looked back at her. "Why'd you stop?" Al asked.

"I know you were just playing, Ed…" Rin said. "But these ears are stuck to me. Just like your arms and legs are stuck to you. It's not like I could just take them off when I want to. The auto-mail can come off sure, with a wrench or something, but the thing they are covering cannot come off."

"Oh, well y'see, I didn't know tha—wait, the auto-mail is just covering something?"

Rin nodded. "You two can keep a secret?" Edward and Alphonse nodded. She walked up to them, looked around to see that there was no one there, and said something quietly. "You see… I really am part wolf. Under these auto-mail pieces are a real wolves' tail and ears. If the military knew, besides the ones I can dearly trust, I would probably end up in a testing lab, with the title 'Super Chimera' over my head. Just like Al would be tested on if they found out he was just a walking suit or armor."

"Yeah, you're right about what they would do to Al…" Edward said. "Dearly trust? Who else knows? Besides us, I mean."

"Well, the ones in the military that I trust most are Roy and Riza. They already know about what happened, too. And the others who know would probably be… Winry and Pinako Rockbell." Rin looked at Ed and his brother. Ed was pale, and Al was speechless. "What." Rin said.

"W-Winry…" Ed sputtered.

"Pinako…" Al managed to say.

"Yeah." Rin said. "Those are the 2 that did my arm, leg, ears and tail. Their work is awesome. …Do you know them?"

Ed nodded.

"Ye-Yeah…" Al said. "We were best friends when we were little."

"Oh. Well that's nice. Wait, if you were best friends, then you probably lived near one another. By any chance, did you see the house that got burnt down?" She glanced at their down faces. "Oh wait. That was your house, wasn't it. Yeah, it was. Now I remember. Sorry." Rin said. "Alright, well that's the past, and this is the future! So let's head out once more!"

"Umm… okay." Ed said.

"Yeah! Let's go to Gratune!" Alphonse said.


	2. Thunderstorm

Ok, well thanks for bothering to read my first chapter, so here is the second one!

Disclaimer: don't own any FMA people, but if I did, that would be totally awesome!

**STUFFS! **In this one, we get into Rin's depressing past.

A.M.M

Chapter 2-- Thunderstorm

Edward, Alphonse and Rin continued to walk on their journey to Gratune, the town where the latest Philosopher's Stone rumor led to. So far, so good, with sunny skies and not a cloud in sight.

It was mid-afternoon, around 3:00. They had already been walking for about 4 hours, but still no town or city to be seen.

Rin put a flat hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. She looked around. Nothing. Just grass with patches of sand.

"Man…" Edward said. "It's SOOOOOOO hot."

"Yeah, I know." Rin said. She turned to Al, who was just walking, not complaining. It wasn't like he DIDN'T complain, it was that he COULDN'T. He couldn't feel the heat. He couldn't feel cold, either. He couldn't even feel pain, or get tired.

"Hey, Al." Rin said. "Y'know, you are actually kind of lucky. It's so hot out, yet it doesn't even faze you."

"Hmm… I guess." Alphonse said, looking downward.

"But always look ahead. Go on, be an optimist!" Rin said with a bright smile. Al looked up.

"Y… Yeah! You're right, Rin! And all those time you've told me to look ahead, Brother. Thank you." Al said. Rin and Ed nodded.

Soon 5 more hours seemed to pass. It was getting dark, so they decided to settle down for the night. They were on a road that was lining a huge field that went for at least a few miles on both sides. In the middle of one field was a huge boulder. The tall grass looked soft enough to lie on, so they decided to sleep there.

Ed laid down his trunk and plopped down on top it. Even though it was hard, it was much better than walking.

"Is anyone hungry? Ed?" Rin asked.

"Eh… not really. Thanks, though." Ed replied.

Al just shook his head no.

"Ok then."

Before they knew it, the starts were out in the pitch-black sky. Everyone was lying down in the grass, gazing at them.

"These stars tonight are beautiful." Rin said.

"Yeah. Y'know, I've never really taken a real, hard look at them before." Edward said.

"Me neither." Al said. "And it turns out that they truly can be really pretty."

"I wonder how many stars there are." Ed stated.

"I dunno. Probably over 1 trillion." Al said.

"We couldn't have asked for a nicer night." Rin said.

"It is nice. But the one thing that gets to me is the humidity." Ed said. "It must be at 100 or something."

All of a sudden Rin shot up. "…100 percent humidity… a hot, summer night… and that weird and bad sense. Uh-oh. Ed, Al, we have to get out of here, or find shelter, fast. Here hold these." Rin took off the flame gloves –the same kind that Roy had- and gave them to Ed, who stuffed them inside his pant's pocket. She grabbed a lot of grass and stuffed all of it into both of her jean short's pockets. Both her pockets were bulging with dry grass.

"What, why?" Edward asked. "And what's with the grass?"

"What's wrong, Rin?" Alphonse asked.

"I am such an idiot because I didn't notice it sooner. …Look over there at the sky." She said, leaving Ed's second question un-answered. She pointed at a dark patch with no stars.

"Umm… there are no stars over there." Ed said.

"Yes, you can't see them because they are being blocked by the clouds. Thick clouds. Mean clouds." Rin said.

"Mean… clouds?" Al asked meekly.

"The point it, we have to get out of here unless you like being trapped in a huge thunderstorm!" The dark clouds Rin was pointing to were coming closer. In the distance they could hear rumbles of thunder and occasionally see flashes of lighting.

"Oh." Ed said blankly.

All of a sudden, rain came pouring down on them. It was so thick it looked like sleet.

The storm was coming fast. The clouds they had seen in the distance were already a lot closer, with the flashes hidden by the dark clouds getting more vivid.

"If you think this is bad, just wait 20 more minutes!" Rin yelled over a loud crack of thunder.

"We have to find somewhere to wait-out the storm! Somewhere besides here!" Ed yelled.

"And do you want to know another thing?" Alphonse yelled as a flash of lightning lit-up the sky. "We all have some sort of metal attached to us! So it will be more likely for a bolt of lightning to strike one of us."

"That is one more reason to find somewhere to go." Rin yelled. Her eyes scanned the field through the thick sheets of rain. She spotted the huge boulder. "This way!" She yelled, getting up and running towards the big rock. Edward and Alphonse followed her.

Rin was ahead of Ed and Al, so she would reach the boulder first. By the time the brothers got to the boulder, Rin had already slapped her wet hands together and placed the on the boulder's side. There was a flash of alchemical light. When it diminished, there was a large hole in the boulder. The space inside looked able to hold all of them twice. Rin ran inside and gestured for them to do the same. Ed and Al scrambled inside as the wolf-girl clapped her hands together again and slapped another side of the boulder's wall. That part stretched and sealed the entrance, blocking out all rain. Now it was dark.

"Umm… It's very dark now." Al said.

"Yes, I know." Rin reached into both her pockets and pulled out all of the grass, and put it into a heap in the center of the rock cave. "Ed, gimme my gloves." Edward grabbed Rin's flame-gloves from his pocket and handed them to her. She slipped them on and snapped her fingers. A flash of red light up the cave as the fire exploded from Rin's fingertips. It lit the dry grass on fire so the cave wouldn't be dark anymore. At last, there was light!

"From what my senses tell me, the storm should be over in… about 6 hours. Yeah, I know, a long storm." Rin said.

"Rin?" Al asked. "How can you tell what's coming—oh, wait, you said you were part wolf, so you got the wolves' heightened senses. Right?"

Rin nodded.

"So for the next… 6 hours, what do you want to talk about?" Ed asked. He looked at the wolf-girl. "Say Rin, why did you flinch every time we passed a family of girls?"

"Umm… It's hard to say, but think of it as a… an alchemical experiment gone horribly wrong. You know what I mean, right?"

Ed and Al looked at each other, knowing exactly what she meant. They knew it all too well. She had tried a human transmutation and failed.

"Uhh… yeah. We know about that." Alphonse said.

"What's your story?" Ed asked.

Rin looked at the fire, but turned away from the incredible brightness.

"Oh, sorry, but before you begin, I noticed that on your sword's tip…" Al said. "There are the initials 'S.M'. What does that mean?" He pointed to Rin's sword, which was at her hip.

"Oh. S.M… Those were my father's initials. Seth Mustang. He passed this sword down to me, because I was the oldest." Rin answered.

"Seth Mustang?" Ed said. "I think I've heard Roy say that name a few times."

"Yeah," Rin said. "They were brothers."

"Oh." Edward and Alphonse said as one.

"Well, you wanted to hear my story?" Rin asked.

The brothers nodded.

"Okay… where should I begin…?" Rin said. "Well… Roy Mustang, my uncle, had a brother, and as you already know, his name was Seth. Seth and my mother had 3 daughters. Me, Erika, and Mika. I was the oldest, Erika was second, and Mika was the youngest. We had the best dog in the world, well actually she was a wolf-dog. Her name was Mist, because of her misty-white-blue coat. Later on, Mist was re-named 'Lifesaver' because she had already saved my sisters and I many times. One from a bear, and about 5 from other things. Seth and my mother, Kyarra, were both alchemists –my father and Roy shared the talent of flame-alchemy, and my mother was able to transmute things, like you, Ed. Me and my sisters learned from them, and eventually, got the hang of it. But, sadly enough, my parents disappeared during a war, leaving us girls and Lifesaver behind. Then, a tragedy occurred."

Rin glanced at the fire, then back to the brothers.

"There was a shooting in the street and…" A tear rolled down Rin's cheek as she talked. "My sister, Mika, got in the middle of it, and was killed. The men didn't seem to care that they had just shot a 5-year-old, because they continued. As the bullets raged on, one was aimed at my other sister, Erika. But Lifesaver lived up to her name once more. She jumped in front of Erika and took the bullet, which left her dead. It was a horrible example of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Since our parents were nowhere to be found, we stayed with our only remaining relative—Roy Mustang. He was already in the military, so we stayed in his bunk-room. Over time we would hear about how he was going to become the leader of the military and rise to the top, but we also heard about some boys. The Elric brothers. In other words, you 2."

Rin glanced at Ed and Al, who were exchanging looks.

. Outside, a loud bang of thunder sounded.

"Yeah, and Erika and I had heard of your human transmutation. We were so upset about what happened, that we felt crazy enough to do it. Over the next month or two, we read up on Alchemy. Roy got suspicious, but I don't think he figured out what we were going to do. We went into an abandoned house, and tried it. We tried to bring back Mika and Lifesaver. It ended in disaster. Erika was lost, and somehow I got fused with Lifesaver. I also lost my right arm and leg, as you can see. And Ed, like you, I saw the gate. All those arms, it was so horrifying. But inside, there was a person who spoke of toll. It was all very scary and very confusing. I guess I blanked-out from loss of blood, but the next thing I knew, I was in Roy's bed with wraps on my whole right side. I regret ever doing that. Losing one sister and best pet was horrible enough, but now, because of my actions, my other sister is also gone. 3 wonderful lives lost in only 3 months."

There was a long silence that was broken by a crack of thunder.

"So I guess we aren't the only ones…" Edward stated.

"So eventually, over time you learned that you could transform into a wolf using alchemy, and the fact that you were part wolf?" Al asked. Rin nodded, answering his question.

"Well… after that ordeal, I couldn't just go the rest of my life with only 2 limbs, so lucky for me, I soon learned of the Rockbell's. So that explains the auto-mail. …But you know what?"

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"If we are going to get back our original bodies, we have to be well-rested!"

"So you are saying we should take this time we have to sleep?" Al asked.

"Heh, I'm not complaining!" Ed said. With that, he laid down and turned over. "'Night."

"Yup." Al and Rin said together.

XXX

They woke up in the morning, and left after Rin sensed that the storm had passed. She slapped her hands together and placed them on one of the boulder's walls. An opening formed, letting them pass onto the wet grass. The fire had burned out, so there was no need to worry about starting an even bigger fire.

"Should we leave the rock like this or should we seal it up?" Ed wondered.

"Let's seal it up. It doesn't look right." Al said.

"Okay. Ed, would you like to do the honors?" Rin asked, gesturing towards him. He nodded and sealed it up with his alchemy.

"I'm glad that storm's gone." Al said thankfully.

"Yeah, really." Ed said. "We should keep walking… that way."

They walked back to the path.

Soon a half an hour passed before they saw the edge of a town.

"Hey, that must be Gratune!" Alphonse said happily.

"Yeah!" Edward said. They all ran for the town, hoping that their Philosopher's Stone search would end here.

They entered the town. It seemed to be a nice, normal town. It had trees and other plants, along with stone buildings. A small stream ran through the center of Gratune. There was also a clock tower, and a large building on the far side of the town. Behind it was a large wall made of rock. Altogether, it seemed to be a peaceful little town with a wall. Although, the weird thing was, was that the whole place looked uninhabited. Not a person in sight.

"Hmm… wonder where everyone is…" Rin wondered.

"Do ya' sense anybody?" Al asked Rin.

"Yeah, I sense people, but I don't know exactly where they are. Too many other scents mixed-in." The wolf-girl answered.

"Maybe they're hiding." Ed said.

"…maybe, but what would they be hiding from?" Rin asked.

"Umm… oh, I don't know…" Ed said sarcastically. "Maybe seeing an 8-foot tall suit of armor and a girl with metal wolf-parts scares them. Y'know, you don't see that kind of stuff everyday."

Suddenly, a small voice was heard. "Umm… excuse… me…?" The 3 travelers whipped around to see a little boy who looked to be about 7 or 8, peeking his head out from behind a tree-trunk. He spoke shyly and quietly. The boy had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. He spoke again. "Umm… who… are you…?"

X—X—X—X

Well thank-you for reading this chapter!

Alchemist Mew Mew


	3. Hate

Ok, thanks for all the reviews! I am so sorry this took so long… I kinda got a brain-block… …well, anyway, here you go!

O, and on another note, I am so evil today (right now) because I'm not continuin' that last chapter with the boy until the NEXT chapter… (Which I will put up probably SOON!) So please wait, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3: Hate

A little girl who seemed to be the age of 10 woke up in a bed that had black sheets, and a black pillow. She had blackish-brownish hair, and dark brown eyes. In the bed she was entirely nude, the only thing covering her up was the bed sheets. She awoke to see a boy with black hair about her age staring at her from the end of the bed.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" the girl cried.

The boy looked startled that she had spoken. He turned his head and put a hand up to his mouth. "Dante! She's awake! And she talked!"

"Thank you for watching her, Wrath!" the old woman named Dante called from the other room. There was a sound of footsteps coming closer to the room where Wrath and the girl were.

"Umm… Uh… wh-who are you…?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"I'm Wrath, the one who found you." The boy said to her.

"H-Huh? Found? What happened to me? The last thing I know, was that there was a loud bang." The girl said.

"We did some research, and in your first life, you were shot in a street brawl. Your sisters tried to bring you back, but…" Wrath said.

"Wrath! Stop it." Dante said, finally coming into the room.

The old woman was followed by 5 other people. She turned her head to face them. "Introduce yourselves." She said.

"I'm Lust, and this is Gluttony." Said a thin, beautiful woman.

"I'm Envy." Said a boy with palm-tree-like hair.

"I'm Sloth." Said a brown/black haired woman.

"And I'm Pride." Said a man with an eye-patch.

"…Oh. Who… am I…?" The girl asked.

"For now you will be called Hate." Dante said.

"Ha…te? That is my name? I can't remember anything." The girl newly named 'Hate' said.

Dante turned to Lust. "Lust, will you give 'them' to her?" Lust nodded in agreement, and then walked over to Hate. She held out a handful of red stones.

"Here. Eat these." Hate took them and tasted one. She seemed to like them, because as soon as she ate the first one, she quickly ate the others.

After she had eaten all of the red stones, a jolt ran through her entire body. She clutched the place where a human heart was supposed to be, then fell over, knocked out.

XXX

By the time she awoke, she noticed that Wrath was still at the tip of her bed, watching her, as if protecting her from something that might harm her. She also noticed that at the end of the bed, there was a pile of black clothing.

"Wha…? Wrath?" Hate said, rubbing her eyes with a hand.

"Hate! You're up. That's a good thing. Go change into these clothes, 'kay?" Wrath said, handing her the pile of clothes.

"Umm… Okay.." Hate said. She stood up and out of bed, but still holding onto the sheets. "Uh.. can you… can you turn around…?" She said. Wrath did, and she began to change.

When she was done, her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a black choker and 1 black armband and wristband on each arm. Her black shirt was simple. It was like Envy's, but with a U-shape collar, instead of a turtleneck. The black bottom was also very simple. It was a short skirt, but with tight shorts underneath. Her shoes started a little beneath the knee, and ended like Envy's did.

Wrath turned around, and got up. He walked toward Hate and put his hands on her shoulders. Then he pointed to a mirror that was in the room. When she looked at her reflection, she gasped. Her eyes had turned a light shade of purple. Wrath turned her around and brushed her hair away to reveal a red tattoo. The tattoo was of a dragon biting its tail—the tattoo of a Homunculus. The thought that she had a tattoo didn't even seem to faze the girl.

"So you are fine with this?" Wrath asked. Hate nodded. "Good. Then let's go. Dante has something for us to do." Hate followed Wrath out of the room.

XXX

They entered the big Hall, to see that everyone else was already there.

"Finally." Envy said, sighing. "You two were in there for so long. What'ya do, _kiss_?"

"No!" Wrath said, flustered and blushing. "We did nothing like that!"

Hate saw Wrath get upset, so she did the only sensible thing she could do—she joined him. "We didn't do anything!"

"Y'know, it's suspicious when they deny it that loudly." Envy taunted.

"Envy…" Lust started. "Do us all a favor and be quiet."

Envy crossed his arms in disgust. "Peh… I'll kill you all permanently some day…"

Dante ignored the verbal fight, and spoke. "Hate! You are new, so we must test your skills. We will make you fight someone."

"Alright, Master Dante." Hate said.

"'_Master Dante'_." Envy mocked. "What a dog."

"Dog… Dog… Dogs taste good." Gluttony said randomly.

"Yes Gluttony…" She glanced at the palm-tree head. "Even more a muzzled dog then you were, Envy?" Lust said.

"Shut up!" Envy yelled.

"All of you shut your traps!" Dante said, annoyed. "Now Hate. You will fight Sloth. Got it?"

Hate nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

They walked to a staircase that led downstairs into a basement. There, there was a large room. The room was more like a giant cave, a cavern. Both Sloth and Hate knew that this was the room in which they were to fight. They both walked to the center of the room, facing each other.

"Don't kill her, Momma!" Wrath called out. All eyes turned to the boy.

"Oh…" Envy said, teasing him. "Do I sense some tension between you 2?"

Wrath glanced at his feet.

Lust put her hand in the air. "Aside that …BEGIN!"

Neither Sloth nor Hate moved. They were both waiting for the other to move.

Suddenly, a pebble dropped from the rock ceiling. As soon as it landed, Hate sped off toward Sloth. When she reached her, immediately she went in to give her a good punch. Sloth blocked it with her arm, and punched her back. Even though Hate blocked it, she was still flown back into a wall. But that didn't do much to her. All she got was a scratch, which quickly healed because of her regeneration skills, a skill that all Homunculi had.

"Why…Why aren't they using their special moves?" Wrath asked from the sidelines. "Like Momma being able to transform into water, and Hate's… whatever she has."

"Well, pipsqueak, it's still early in the fight, but only if needed, they will resort to those moves." Envy, who stood next to Wrath, said.

While they were talking, the fight still raged on. Hate was now dodging or blocking Sloth's punches, and Sloth was doing the same, but with Hate's punches. Then, the younger Homunculus ducked down and swiped at Sloth's feet with her leg. She would've fallen, if only Sloth hadn't turned the bottom part of her body into water. So Hate's kick slid through the water without making Sloth falter one bit. As soon as Hate noticed that her move didn't work, she jumped backwards, doing a back-handspring and landing on her feet.

"Hmmm…?" Hate said. "So should I use mine now?" Before, Wrath had told her about all their special 'moves'. So now Hate wondered hat she had in store for Sloth. Suddenly, the young Homunculus felt a hot, burning sensation inside her. "Ah! I know what to do now!" Hate said.

The others on the sidelines watched carefully as Hate ran for Sloth, who got ready for an attack. But around halfway, Hate jumped, and a ball of flames engulfed her. When the flames exceeded, an all black wolf with light-purple eyes continued Hate's run for Sloth.

The others seemed surprised, especially Envy. He thought he was the only who could transform into something.

Hate-Wolf ran straight for Sloth. She tried to hop out of the way, but Hate bit her on the hand, a part of Sloth's body that was not in water-form. She was just about to make that part water when the wolf bit her. But what happened was weird—smoke started to come out from inside Hate's mouth. She eventually let go, and hopped back.

Wrath eyed Sloth's hand and Hate's wolf-teeth closer. "Hey!" He said. "There are burn-marks on Momma's hand, and Hate's teeth seem to be on fire."

"Hmm? 2 powers. This girl 'ain't half bad." Envy said satisfactorily.

Sloth was about to attack Hate, when Dante called out. "Enough! We have seen her skills."

By now, Sloth's hand had healed, and in another burst of flames, Hate was back to normal. They both walked to Dante and the other Sins.

"So it seems you have some skill there." Dante said quietly. "A lot of untapped power. That could come in handy."

"Thank you." Hate said.

"Well aren't you the kindest." Dante said.

"_Dog"_ Envy coughed.

Wrath wanted to yell at Envy again, but he didn't want all eyes on him. So he stayed quiet.

"You may all go about your own things now." Dante said. "Except you two." She pointed at Hate and Wrath.

After the others had left, Dante said, "You two seem to have been together ever since we found you. So I'm guessing you will work together just fine. Am I right?"

"Yes you are, Master." Hate said.

"Good." Dante said. "So here is what you have to do now: there is a town with a new rumor of the Philosopher's Stone. Track down the town. Find the Stone. Bring it back. I don't care who dies in the process, just bring it back."

Both Wrath and Hate nodded.

"Then be off with you." Dante said, shooing them away with a hand.

The two young Homunculi were gone in a quick second. They were on their way to the town where the rumor was.

XXXXXXXXX

Ok, sorry that was short….. And that it took SO LONG to update… sorry again! But for being so patient, here's another cookie!


	4. The Meeting of the Wolves

Okay, I will try 2 update faster 4 my awesome readers! In fact, u r so awesome, that I just GOTTA list your names here! **And if anyone is wondering, 'FOC' means 'Friend's Own Character!' she will be in here later!**

DDA

C0me as y0u are

Soul of the Rain

Tokie-Bear

Kywal Kittie

Mew Tatsu

THANK YOU'S!

**STUFFS! ...no stuffs today...**

Chapter 4: Meeting of the Wolves

RECAP! — Suddenly, a small voice was heard. "Umm… excuse… me?" The 3 travelers whipped around to see a little boy who looked to be about 7 or 8, peeking his head out from behind a tree-trunk. He spoke shyly and quietly. The boy had sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes. He spoke again. "Umm… who… are you…?"

X-X-X

"Hello there…?" Rin said.

"Uhh… hi." The boy said. "Y-You're not… going to hurt me, are you? Y-You're not bad or anything, right?" In his little voice was a hint of fear.

Ed, Al, and Rin looked at each other.

"No, of course not. Why would you get an idea like that in your head?" Edward said.

"Oh…" The boy said, sounding relieved. "Then… can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you need help with?" Al said kindly.

"Follow—" The boy was interrupted because a sharp voice called to him from atop a large rock.

"Kazee!" It was a female voice. The girl climbed over the rock and hopped onto the ground. She had the same sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes as the boy named Kazee.

"Oh! …Shii. What are you doing here?" Kazee asked.

"It's Mother. She says she wants you." Shii said.

The look on Kazee's face showed that he was deeply frightened about something. "I'm-I'm coming."

"Is that what you needed help with, Kazee?" Ed asked.

He nodded in response.

"We'll come with you. Is that okay?" Al asked.

"Uh… yes, please come and help…" Kazee said, not knowing the travelers' names.

"Rin, Edward and Alphonse." Rin said.

"Ok, thank you." Shii said.

Rin, Ed and Al followed Shii and Kazee into the town, passing the mansion that they saw before. Now they saw that it was up on a hill, the road tree-lined. But they kept going until they came to a small house. They opened the door to see a woman with brown hair in a bed. Her eyes were half opened, revealing brown eyes.

"Mother!" Kazee said, running towards the woman.

"K…Kazee? Is that you?" the woman said. "Your sister found you. That's…" She suddenly had a coughing fit.

"MOTHER!" Shii and Kazee said, worried. Shii ran to her brother's side, watching their mother.

"Is she okay?" Ed asked. Even though it was obvious that she was NOT okay, he asked anyway.

"No, she is not okay. Mother is very sick." Shii said, not turning around.

"Oh… I feel so bad. What can we do to help her?" Alphonse asked kindly.

Kazee turned around to face them. "Well… when I was behind that tree, I saw the State Alchemist's silver pocket watch that girl has on her neck. I thought she could help us because our last doctor had a watch like that. He also had a ring with a red rock on it, and whenever it went near a sick person, it would glow red. He helped everyone in the town until he… _left._"

"He left?" Rin said. "Why would he leave his patients?" She said that, but what she and the others were really thinking was _'so the rumors were true! There maybe a Stone here!'_

"Well… no one really knows what happened to him… He went up to treat the Mayor, but disappeared on his way up there. Or that's what they say." Kazee said.

"No, Kazee!" Shii said angrily. "He didn't disappear on his way up to the Mayor's mansion, he was KILLED up there! He probably didn't obey the Mayor for some reason, and was killed for it!"

"Isn't that a little irrational, Shii?" Ed asked.

"NO!" Shii said loudly. "It is true!"

"Aren't there any other doctors, though?" Rin asked.

"Nope. Every one of them. Gone. I think they are for some reason scared to come here." Kazee said.

"Yeah, scared because they think they will be killed! He rules by fear." Shii said.

"The only place to get medicine is up at the mansion. But we can't leave Mother alone for more than 10 minutes. A walk from here to the mansion takes at least 20 minutes. Do you see our problem? We COULD go separately, but in the forest, there are wolves and probably even bears. It's too dangerous."

"Plus, it costs money to buy the medicine. We haven't had any money ever since Mother and our father divorced. Mother has been too sick to work, so we do. But the little money we make can get us food, no more." Shii said.

Rin looked around. "How come you have this nice house, then?"

"…I don't know. I guess we're special." Shii said.

"W-Would you like us to get the medicine for you? I have a bunch of money." Rin said. True, being a State Alchemist raked-in a lot of cash.

Kazee and Shii's faces lit up with joy. "Y-You would do that?"

"Yeah, sure." Rin said. "But answer a question: Why don't' you move if you think it is horrible here?"

"You probably saw on your way in that there is no town or village for miles around. We would have no way of being able to get from one town to another without Mother dying or something. And we are too young to drive… We must stay here if we wish for Mother's best health." Shii said.

"Okay… well, there's that. Anyway, we'll be back soon with the medicine!" Rin said. She faced Ed and Al. "Do you guys want to stay here with Shii and Kazee? It's okay if I go alone. I wouldn't mind."

"Umm... okay." Edward said.

Then Rin whispered something in Ed's ear. "I'll try to get a peek at the Stone, if I can." Then she turned back and said, "I'll be going now!"

She walked out the door.

X—X—X—X

Rin walked to a building that looked like a bank. She was correct, it was a bank. The wolf-girl withdrew some money, left the bank, and headed up the hill toward the mansion.

It was a pretty steep walk, but Rin could make it. For someone with the strength of both human and beast, it was simple.

But on the way up, she sensed something. She whipped her head around, trying to find where it was coming from. Soon she noticed that there were 2 different smells, one coming from either side of her. She stood her ground, glancing around, ready to fight if need be. Suddenly, one of the smells darted away—the way she was going. Nothing came at her, so she kept going, just with a weird feeling inside her.

She reached the mansion to find the doors wide open. She thought it was weird that gates to the Mayor's house would be right open. She suddenly smelled something familiar—blood. She followed the scent to some bushes nearby. When she pushed aside a bush, she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. There were 2 bodies, both bloody. Judging from the claw and bite marks; Rin figured the cause of death was from an animal of some sort. She couldn't just leave them there, so she thought that on the way back, she would carry them into Gratune and properly bury them.

She left them there for now, and went inside the gate. She saw that the big doors to the mansion had claw marks on them, and in a few places, they even had burn-marks. Rin thought that was peculiar, but she pushed open the doors anyway. Then that smell again. Blood, and it wasn't the blood from the guards, either.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer. As she walked further into the mansion, the stench of blood came closer. No feeling that something was wrong, she needed to follow her nose. That is exactly what she did. She clapped her hands together, and slapped them on her shoulders. Wolf-Rin was back! She immediately put her nose to the floor and began to sniff. She ran up the stairs and into a large room with a marble-colored carpet. The smell was so strong that even a normal nose could smell it finely. This was the place. She picked her head up to see… a man lying on his back, dead, with a wolf standing over him. The other wolf was all black, with light-purple eyes. The wolf's muzzle was covered in a red, shiny liquid. The carpet was stained with a crimson red color.

"Wh-What did you do!" Rin yelled at the other wolf, who growled a response.

"I'm looking for something. Stay out of it."

"You didn't have to KILL him!" Rin said angrily.

"On contraire, he is hiding something that I must find and bring back to my Master." The other wolf said.

This new wolf was a bit smaller than Rin, but still looked fierce.

"You…You killed the guards outside, didn't you?" Rin yelled.

The other wolf smirked. Rin glared, knowing what she said was true. She did kill the others.

"…They were in the way." The other wolf said.

Rin growled. "Name yourself. Now!"

"My name is Hate. Remember it." Hate-wolf said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to find something." She turned around to leave.

"Don't turn your back on an opponent." Rin snarled.

Hate looked at her, surprised.

"I know what you are. You have Their stench all over you. I know about your plans, HOMUNCULUS!" Rin said, still growling. "And I know I have to fight you." She lunged at Hate, who quickly hopped away.

"How smart you are." Hate said. She ran up and tackled Rin to the floor. Rin kicked her off just as Hate went to bite her neck. Rin's collar might have stopped the force, but she didn't want to chance it.

They fought for a while, neither of them getting tired, although they would pant every now and then.. Suddenly, Rin got caught off-guard, and was bitten on her back.

A burning feeling went throughout Rin's entire body as Hate's teeth made contact. Rin yelped loudly in pain, but that just added more fuel to Hate's fire. She bit even harder. Rin-wolf soon clawed her way out of Hate's jaws, only to be tackled into a wall. She tasted the iron-taste in her mouth. She looked down; a red puddle was forming from the blood dripping out of Rin's mouth. Hate, by now was panting. Rin was too.

Although it seemed like Hate was winning, Rin had gotten in her share of bites, but strangely, they all disappeared, almost like a special healing move.

Rin had gotten pretty tired and weak from this battle with Hate. It had been going on for what seemed to be, a half an hour. Ed, Al, Shii and Kazee were probably all wondering where Rin was by now.

Hate charged for Rin, and with biting her on her shoulder, flew her into a wall. She was bleeding badly, and had burns everywhere.

"This is a waste of time." Hate said. But they both knew, that if Hate didn't have those regeneration powers, she would by far be dead.

She turned around and began to walk away. "Oh. I almost forgot the mission." She whipped her head around and stuck her nose into the dead man's coat pocket. The man was the Mayor, who took all the doctors away. When Hate lifted her slender muzzle out of his pocket, she had a ring with a red rock on it. It was a chip of the Philosopher's Stone. It wasn't the whole thing, just a little bit of it. That meant that the Homunculi would have to search even more.

"Wai…" Rin started to say.

"No. I can't wait. But… Tell me your name."

"…Rin Mustang."

Something clicked inside Hate when she said that name. Of course the black wolf with light purple eyes didn't say anything about it. She just jumped out of a window and landed on her feet. Then she ran down the hill.

Rin tried to stand up, and she eventually did, with the help of a cracked and broken wall. She stepped over to the dead Mayor and looked down at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Then she stumbled out of the room and into a hallway. She eventually came to a room with cabinets filled to the brim with all sorts of medicines. She collected some wraps for herself, and applied them. She now had some on her arms, neck, right shoulder, back, and other places that were hurt and possibly bloodied. Some of the wounds were so bad that some blood shown through. Rin didn't mind. As long as it stopped the blood loss.

She also collected various medicines, and stuffed them into her jean pockets.

Then she left the mansion, promising to come back later or the next day to bury both the Mayor and the guards.

She was walking on the path back to the town thinking to herself. '_Why couldn't I just use my sword… I could've changed back to normal and beaten her—maybe. But no, something was stopping me, like I've felt her presence before and not really considered it. She also had a small scent of something familiar, besides blood. It is all to weird.'_

While Rin was thinking, she was also clutching her right shoulder, the place that was hurt the most, besides her back. The presence that she had felt earlier on the road was now gone, but the sinking feeling that she will be too late to help Shii and Kazee's Mother was not gone. Luckily she was proved wrong when she opened the door of their house.

All eyes turned to her. Ed's eyes opened wide as he stood up and walked next to her.

"R-Rin! What happened? You're covered in blood!" Ed exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine, really." Rin lied. She pulled the medicines out of her pockets and handed them to Shii. "Did I get the right ones?"

Kazee nodded.

"Rin, tell us what happened." Ed insisted.

"Okay." Rin said. "T... The Stone. They took it."

"They?" Al asked. "Who are 'They'?"

"The Homunculus?" Ed asked. Rin nodded. "Y-You fought them? You could've been killed!"

"I know, but I wasn't just going to let him die in vain!" Rin said. "Ouch…" She clutched her side, a place that had wraps.

"Who? Who died?" Al asked.

"The… the Mayor. Hate killed him." Rin said, glancing at her feet.

"Oh…" Edward said.

Shii's head whipped around. "No…" her eyes welled up with tears. "He… can't be dead… can't…"

"Shii.. I thought you said you hated him…" Kazee said.

"I do… but I don't… NO!" Shii yelled. "How can I hate my own father!"

There was a shocked look on the travelers' faces.

"He's… your father?" Rin said.

"Yes.. and the only reason… sniff, sob… I said mean things about him was because he broke up with Mother."

Rin walked over to Shii and put an arm around her. Shii looked up at Rin's kind face. Then she dug herself into Rin, hugging her hard, and sobbing at the same time. Rin knew what it was like to lose the ones you love. Ed and Alphonse knew that feeling too.

Kazee was only 7, so he didn't really know what was going on…

"About the Homunculus… Rin, you said that there was one named Hate?" Al asked.

"Yes. But she was a wolf, who, when she bit me, left not only bite marks, but burn marks also."

"Hmm… One more Homunculus to deal with. That's not good." Edward said.

Then Kazee's little voice spoke up. "Y-Y-You've been so kind… And it's getting dark. Would you like to sleep here?"

"Awww… thank you, Kazee." Alphonse said.

So they did, they slept there for the night, and the next day, had a mini ceremony with the other people in town for the ones Hate killed. Then they left, to go back on the road again.

X-X-X

Okay, how was that chapter! Sad, cause' there was a lot of death… But anyway, this story's not even CLOSE to being over!

A.M.M


End file.
